


Námitka

by SallyPejr



Series: Johnova svatba [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zná-li někdo z přítomných jakýkoliv důvod, proč by tito dva neměli spojit své životy, nechť promluví teď, nebo ať mlčí navěky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Námitka

„Teda, Mary." řekne Harry pochvalně, když uvidí nevěstu v dlouhých bílých šatech. „Kdyby si tě nebral můj bratr, tak tě zkusím svést, ale to mu přece nemůžu udělat."

„Harry, ty moc mluvíš." usměje se Mary, ale je na ní vidět, že ji poklona těší. „Co dělá John?" zeptá se.

„Bojuje s motýlkem, nebo co se to snaží uvázat a vypadá, že má zaječí úmysly." řekne Harry s klidem. „Nechceš mu jít dodat odvahy?"

„Víš, že ženich nemá vidět nevěstu ve svatebním?" zeptá se Mary s drobným úsměvem.

„Vím, že to má nosit smůlu, ale svatba je za hodinu, takže se to nepočítá." mávne Harry bezstarostně rukou, ale pak trochu zvážní. „Půjdeš za ním?"

„Jdu se ujistit, že si to nerozmyslel." přikývne Mary s úsměvem na souhlas a vydá se za svým nastávajícím.

\- - o - -

John celý shrbený sedí na židli a pozoruje černý pruh látky, který drží mezi prsty. Správně by to měl být motýlek u krku, ale John ho neumí uvázat. A je mu to momentálně i jedno. Jeho myšlenky jsou teď na míle daleko od módy. Dnes má svatbu a na ní se sjedou všichni jeho příbuzní, známí a přátelé. Všichni, kteří pro něj něco znamenají. Až na jednoho.

John si zhluboka povzdechne.

Svatba bude ve stejném kostele jako měl Sherlock pohřeb. Možná by mohl před obřadem zajít k jeho hrobu, ale na to asi nebude čas. A Mary by to určitě nepotěšilo. Nikdy není ráda, když mluví o Sherlockovi. Myslí si, že je jen náhražka za mrtvého detektiva.

„Johne." ozve se nad ním tichý, starostlivý hlas.

Překvapeně zvedne hlavu a podívá se na Mary.

„Co tady děláš? Myslel jsem, že tě nesmím vidět." diví se John.

„Prý se tváříš nešťastně a neumíš si uvázat motýlka, tak to jdu napravit." pousměje se Mary. Sebere Johnovi z ruky černou látku a během okamžiku mu kolem krku uváže ukázkového motýlka.

„Dneska máme svatbu a ty se tváříš, jako by se tě to netýkalo." řekne Mary vážně a oběma rukama chytne Johna za tváře.

John zvedne jednu ruku a položí ji na Maryin bok.

„Jen mě tak napadlo-" začne John, ale na moment se zarazí, než pokračuje. „Chtěl bych, aby tady dneska byl Sherlock."

„To zas já jsem ráda, že tady není." řekne Mary vážně a Johnova zamračeného výrazu si nevšímá. „Protože kdyby Sherlock Holmes ještě žil, tak bych to rozhodně nebyla já, kdo by po tvém boku stál před oltářem. Byl by tam on a já bych neměla ani tušení, že na světě existuje takový úžasný a milý muž, jako je John Watson."

John si jen povzdechne a skloní hlavu.

„Promiň. Měl bych se víc radovat a ne ti přidělávat starosti a problémy." řekne omluvně a zase hlavu zvedne, aby se podíval Mary do očí.

„Johne, jsi se mnou šťastný?" zeptá se Mary vážně.

„Jsem." odpoví jí John bez zaváhání.

„To je dobře." pousměje se Mary. „Jestli byl Sherlock co k čemu, určitě by si přál, abys byl šťastný. Je tam někde nahoře, dívá se na nás a je šťastný za nás za oba."

„Je vidět, že jsi ho neznala." usměje se John. „Sherlock byl velice sobecký typ. Myslím, že by nám spíš dělal naschvály."

\- - o - -

Malý kostel je plný, i když tomu John předtím nevěřil. Vzhledem k tomu, že svatbu zajišťovala Mary, dověděla se o ní spousta lidí, ale nenapadlo by ho, že jich i tolik pozvala.

Pravda z jeho strany zas tolik hostů nebylo – rodiče a sestra, pár známých z práce (třeba Sarah nebo Mike) a pár přátel (mezi nimi hlavně svědek ženicha: Greg Lestrade). Maryina rodina je o dost početnější a John má občas pocit, že je seznam jejich přátel nevyčerpatelný.

John se znovu rozhlédne po řadách hostů. Harry v první řadě se na něj nadšeně šklebí a John jí úsměv vrátí. K zadním lavicím se pohedem ani nedostane, protože začne hrát hudba a středovou uličkou už k němu kráčí Mary.

Na moment si vzpomene na její prohlášení, že kdyby Sherlock ještě žil, že by si bral jeho. Nikdy se Sherlockem vlastně doopravdy nechodil. Začali si spolu jen dva dny před jeho smrtí. Harry později říkala, že si byl se Sherlockem určen osudem. Možná to byla osudová láska, ale to už se John nikdy nedoví. Sherlock je mrtvý a on má Mary, kterou se teď chystá pojmout za svou zákonitou manželku. Možná to není taková láska jako se Sherlockem, ale láska to rozhodně je.

Mary doslova září štěstím, když dojde až k Johnovi a kněz, který je má oddat, začne mluvit.

John ho moc neposlouchá, jen kouká na svou nevěstu a přemítá. Vzpamatuje se, až když se ho kněz zeptá, jestli si Mary chce opravdu vzít.

„Ano." řekne John klidně, drobný úsměv ve tváři. Ano, chce si ji vzít.

„A vy, Mary Morstanová, prohlašujete před Bohem a zákonem, že si zde přítomného Johna Watsona berete dobrovolně a z čisté lásky?" obrátí se kněz směrem k nevěstě.

„Ano." řekne Mary šťastně.

„Zná-li někdo z přítomných jakýkoliv důvod, proč by tito dva neměli spojit své životy, nechť promluví teď, nebo ať mlčí navěky." řekne kněz na celý kostel a na vteřinu se odmlčí, aby dal lidu šanci promluvit a sobě šanci se nadechnout.

Celý kostel mlčí.

Kněz otevře pusu, aby pokračoval, ale přeruší ho hromadné pípání a vyzvánění mobilů.

John i Mary se překvapeně podívají na lavice plné nervózních hostů.

„Gregu?" obrátí se John na svého svědka. Je mu jasné, že i on patří k těm, co si v kostele nevypínají telefon.

„No jo." povzdechne si svědek a vytáhne mobil. Jeho příkladu se chytnou i ostatní a přečtou si příchozí zprávy.

„Tak tomu neuvěříš." hlesne Greg a podívá se na Johna.

Kostelem se rozléhá rozčílený šepot.

John si od Grega vezme telefon a Mary mu kouká přes rameno, zatímco si čte zprávu.

_> Námitka. SH<_

„Cože?" zamračí se Mary a rozhlédne se po hostech.

„Kdo to psal?!" rozkřikne se nevěsta. „Kdo to psal?! Tohle rozhodně není vtipné!"

„Tohle přece nemohl psát on." zamumle John a nechápavě se podívá na Grega, ale ten se tváří stejně jako on.

Kostelem proletí druhá vlna pípání.

_> Není to vtip, Mary. Prostě nechci, aby si tě vzal. SH<_

„Musí být někde tady!" vyhrkne John a rozhlédne se. Jenže hosté už dávno nesedí v lavicích, ale chodí mezi sebou a hledají odesílatele oněch zpráv.

„Jestli si někdo myslí, že tuhle svatbu překazí, tak se plete!" křikne Mary naštvaně.

Odpovědí jí jsou další zprávy.

_> Jsi si jistá, Mary? SH<_

„Co se to tady děje?" zeptá se kněz už trošku naštvaně.

John mu neodpoví, protože na Gregův mobil přišla další zpráva. Ovšem tentokrát jen jemu.

_> Víš, kde mě hledat. Jestli chceš, přijď. SH<_

„Asi bys měl, ne?" prohodí Greg, když si zprávu taky přečte.

„Co by měl? Co ti psal?" zeptá se Mary rozčíleně.

„Hned budu zpátky." pousměje se John trochu nejistě a rozběhne se pryč.

Mary za ním jen ohromeně hledí, ale pak se naštvaná obrátí na Grega.

„Kam šel?"

„Já nevím." zvedne detektiv ruce v obraně.

\- - o - -

Je tam.

Sedí na svém náhrobku a s telefonem v ruce čeká, jestli někdo příjde. Jestli přijde John. Je velice nervózní, ale Johnovi je to jedno.

Chytne ho za předek košile a napřáhne se, aby mu vrazil pěstí. Ale nakonec ho jen pevně obejmel, aniž by ho uhodil.

„Chci vysvětlení." zamumle John. „Chic pořádné vysvětlení a obrovskou omluvu. Takové, aby to stačilo i Mary, aby nám odpustila."

„Takové neexistují." odpoví mu Sherlock tiše.

„Budeš se muset snažit." ušklíbne se John.


End file.
